We can be scared together chapter two part two
by Beaslee
Summary: Continued.


Chapter Two Part Two

Scared Together

_Callie and Erica were finishing their drinks._

"So, about this being virgins together... I don't know how I feel about that..." Callie had said on their way out.

"I think we have taken it slow enough, would you like to come back to my place?" Erica had insisted.

"I would love to." Callie replied. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's and they walked to her car. "This is kinda exciting, it's like our first time."

"I know I really have been wondering how this would go. I mean I kinda knew it was going to happen sometime but now that it has come I'm really starting to get excited!" She blushed...

_They got into the car, turned on the radio, The Fray's All at Once started playing. _

"I love this song, it's always made me feel somewhat calm." Erica had said.

"Me too, I love the message, in a way it makes me think about you." Callie had hesitated to keep talking, "I mean, you're always really been there, and you are the one that I need. You saved me from a moment that could've captivated my whole life."

"I feel the same way."

_They were on their way inside, Erica got out her keys, and unlocked the door._

"Can I take your coat?"

"Thanks, I love your house, it's so warm!" Callie had instantly fallen in love with the color tones, and furniture, it made her feel at home.

"Thank you, Callie. Much of the inspiration came from your personality, I'm so glad you like it!" She cupped her face and kissed her, Callie instantly brought her hands up around Erica's head and kissed back.

"And all at once the crowd begins to sing, sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." Callie whispered to Erica between kisses.

"I need you." Erica said with sudden gentle but still ferocity in her voice.

_They made their way to the bedroom, going down on Erica's bed pulling off each-others clothes. Their bodies seemed to go together perfectly. Everything about them was so right, it was hard to imagine one of them without the other. _

_After a wonderful night that seemed to go on forever Callie woke up in Erica's arms. Her skin was so soft she felt like she could lie there for days on end._

_"_Morning babe." Erica had said, she was stroking Callie's long brown hair. "I think I could get used to this, waking up with you, watching you sleep. You're so peaceful."

"I could defiantly get used to this, being with you is like a good dream that never ends. There's just something about being with you that makes me want to be like this all the time."

"I love you Cal, but we got to get up, I have some pretty monumental plans. I have to please your mom today."

"She isn't that hard to win over, we could even be late I doubt she would care!" Callie said almost begging to stay here all day.

"I don't want your mom to think I'm a whore right off that bat, I would like to make a good impression." Erica said, "I wish we could stay here, but I have a feeling there will be more time for that, let's get up!"

"And I thought I was a morning person..." Callie said poking fun.

_Erica pulled off the covers and threw her a clean outfit. _

"This should fit you, come on!" Erica was trying to calm her feelings down enough to act sane when she meets her lovers mom. She shuddered at the thought of being lovers, this was hard to get used to. 'I've never loved a woman before' she kept thinking. But then she remembered what she had told Callie, 'There's nothing wrong with new.' This seemed to help her get over her little thought, I really do love her.

_Callie was in the bathroom getting her new outfit on, Everything seemed to fit perfectly. She walked down to the Kitchen and saw Erica making breakfast._

_"_Smells good, what're we having?" Callie had said. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Oatmeal, I don't really know how to cook so I thought I would play it safe." Erica laughed at herself, she had always wanted to cook, just never got the hang of it.

"You crack me up Er, let me help you." Callie ran to her side and immediately started stirring, and fixing little mistakes that Erica had made.

I hope she'll always be here to help me when I can't get something right Erica thought. "Wow, you really know what you're doing huh?"

"My mom taught me how to cook when I was little, and it's just oatmeal Erica, it's not a complex dish."

"Could've fooled me," Erica grabbed Callie from behind and started kissing her neck. "It's so much more pleasant with you here, I love your company."

"It's great to be here," Callie leaned back and kissed her. "Have I told you I love you yet?"

"It's always great to hear it again."

"I love you," Their bodies were so close Callie had a shiver down her spine, she had never felt this way for anyone before. "The oatmeal's done. Might as well eat it when it's hot."

_Erica grabbed her bowl and joined Callie at the table._


End file.
